


Just Dance

by Over_Blackout



Series: God Damnit Bro: The Chronicles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Stridercest - Freeform, Terrible Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god this was the worst idea ever. And it is entirely Johns fault. You are never trusting him with any decisions again. Ever. Never again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

Oh my god this was the worst idea ever. This is entirely Johns fault. You are never trusting him with any decisions again. Ever. Never again.

Why would he pick Just Dance. Also WHY IS BRO PLAYING. You did not know Bro could dance. Which he can, by the way. Really, _really_ well. And now you are stuck on the sofa, supporting a boner that could drill through the cushion you are currently covering it with, watching your Bro do _ungodly_ things with his hips. Why god, why? What have did you ever do to deserve this? Apart from screw your brother. 

Plus John is staying over tonight so you can't slam your brother into the nearest wall tonight because JOHN WILL BE HERE. Oh god, this is hell. You consider sneaking to the bathroom to jerk off quickly, but then Bro would _know_ and he would give you that fucking smug look. The one that says I-know-I-drive-you-crazy-and-there-ain't-shit-you-can-do-about-it and you just might kill him. After you fuck him. Probably. Plus you would miss the show and when Bro does this perfect little shimmy, one that rolls up the length of his lean body, and you decide you to stay, boner be damned. 

Bro twists, glances at you and _smiles_ and then you know he knows. He know exactly what he is doing and what it is doing to you. He fixes his eyes on yours and shakes his hips and wow yeah, he looks fucking delicious. He turns away, back to the screen and you let out a little groan. You are so hard and Bro is so evil. 

You look a John, trying to distract yourself, but that doesn't go so hot. You thought Egbert would be awful at stuff like this, considering his considerable lack of co-ordination in everyday life but _god damn_ can that boy move. He looks lithe and graceful and really kinda cute, not at all like the small, skinny kid he is. You flick your gaze back to Bro and you noticed he noticed John too. It is a noticing fest all up in here. Conclusion: both Striders are impressed, nice going Egderp.

Bro finished with a perfect score – of course he fucking did this is _Bro_ \- and John is, surprisingly, only a little behind. Bro gives him a high-five and he smiles all sweet and pleased, pushing his glasses up his nose. Fucking christ your best friend is adorable. And a god damn LIFE-SAVER when he excuse himself to go to the toilet.

You stare at Bro as John walks out, Bro stares back and you do not move until you hear the bathroom door shut. Then you are all over Bro. You flash step right in front of him, your noses skim as you grab a fistful of his t-shirt and crush your mouth against his. You bite him bottom lip, plunging you tongue into Bro's mouth when he parts his lips in a gasp. You twist your tongue with his, sucking on the tip as you slide one hand down his neck, over his shoulders and down his arm. Bro puts one hand on your lower back, pulling you impossible closer and sliding a thigh between your legs. You _moan_ , bucking up into him and kiss him harder. You wanna-

Fuck. You both hear the lock on the bathroom door click and you tear your self away, peeling yourself reluctantly from the length of Bro's body and resuming your position on the couch. You give him a quick look over; his lips are slightly swollen and his collar is a mess but he look relatively normal. He grins at you as John walks back into the room, you are pretty sure you are blushing and you still have the hardest erection you have ever had in your short life. John bounces onto next to you on the sofa.

'Do you wanna watch a movie? Back to the Future is playing on TV tonight' he chirps, completely oblivious to your current state. You peer at him over your shades.

'Yeah, whatever bro. At least it is not your one of your major suckass Nic Cage man-crush movies' You say adjusting the cushion in your lap. John punches you in the arm.

'Fuck you dude, the Cage is great.' He looks hopeful over at Bro, using the full force of his baby blue puppy eyes and says 'Popcorn?'

Not even your Bro can resist those eyes.

'Sure thing lil' man' Bro tells him, smiling fondly and reaching over and ruffling his hair. John beams at him, laughing under his touch and you feel a little bit warm in your chest. But that disappears when Bro messes up your perfectly styled hair and his thumbs brush tenderly against you cheekbones. You almost tug him down for a kiss then, but instead slap his hand away and them him to go make the fucking movie snack.

Bro saunters off smiling, and John shuffles up against your side already making room for Bro and his long legs. You decide you really like these nights, even if you don't get to fuck with your Bro. It is a good feeling being together like this. John grins at you when you switch on the TV, squeezing your arm when you flick to the movie channel. Bro comes back in, handing John the popcorn and plonking down beside him, his legs stretch out across both your laps. Johns other hand rests on Bro's shin and you see him press gently, like he does to you when he is saying thank you.

Yeah, you do like these nights. You do.

Even if you have to excuse yourself 15 minutes into the film to go get rid of your 'problem'.

Bro is grinning like the mad thing he is when you re-emerge from the bathroom. God fucking damnit Bro.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so so so so sorry I have no excuses, I was just playing on the wii and i was like the Striders would def play this and I am so sorry


End file.
